


a fighter

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13





	a fighter

> turn that bitterness  
into a weapon.  
let your anger  
be forged into an armor.  
you're going to fight  
in the battle nobody knows.  
have a faith,  
be prepared.

—b, 06/08/19


End file.
